Epic Battle: Cody Vs Duncan
by zer151
Summary: When thing between Cody and duncan get so bad they go after eachother to kill  i know this is bad i pulled it toghether in 4 hours    Rated M 4: so much cussing,gore,cussing,battle,cussing,cussing


**HELLO PEOPLE OF FAN FICTION!**

**Sorry my computer had some thing wrong with it so I had to screw around with it for a while idk**

**Anyway since in the while I was trying to figure how the hell to fix my lab top I had some idea's this was one of them a epic fight scene it CODY VS DUNCAN!**

**Anyway since this is probably on the longest intros I ever made so I keep it simple with there powers(YES I said they have powers :3) Cody has speed, Duncan has strength (although they aren't like the flash or hulk they got there limits!)**

**AHEM now the disclamer**

**Disclamer: I do and will never own TDI/A/WT if I did Duncan would get his ass handed to him by the nerds of TD ALSO I DO NOT OWN NO MORE HERO'S I THINK I NEED TO PUT THAT HERE IN ALL CAPS**

**Also the guys are 25**

Duncan waited for Cody on the top of Hell's Gate Hotel he was wearing black jeans a black shirt with "Kill all Haters" he still had his green Mohawk

"where the hell is he?" Duncan asked he then lifted his two-hand-claymore with one hand then lifted his machine gun he then saw the elevator started Dinging a robotic voice came up

"Floor 64, Floor 65, Floor 66" The robotic voice said

Duncan quickly lifted his machine gun and aimed for the elevator and fired

CLICK the clip was empty after firing 139 bullets

"There one less thing I need to worry about…who know" Duncan said smiling to him self

"It's called being fashionable late fuck face….and what was a tad overkill to anyone in there" A voice emerged behind him putting a katana near his neck reacting to this Duncan quickly hit it away with his two-hand-claymore and leaping back the elevator opened as a small cloth of clothing fell with 139 bullets

"You will pay for what you done now" Duncan said yelling

"Oh really now? You're the one who caused it!" The figured said then a cloud moving away from the moon showing someone in a black ninja suit with a robotic metal helmet it had amour deflecting bullets the figure then removed the helmet showing cut brown hair and red eyes he had a smirk on his face

"Cody….you will pay for stealing Gwen and Courtney away from me!" Duncan yelled

"You're the one who broke up with them! And after all the thing you did to them in the fourth season….everyone hated you!" Cody yelled

"that doesn't …that! ENOUGH!" Duncan yelled reloaded his machine gun and aimed it at Cody

"time to die nerd!" Duncan yelled shooting it

CLICK!

"wait…not now!" Duncan yelled hitting his gun with his claymore

"what a sad sad story" Cody mocked as he put on his helmet

"SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled getting his gun back to normal and starting to shoot at Cody till it ran out of ammo

Cody fell down

"Haha I don't have to worry about him anymore" Duncan said laughing

"I wouldn't count on it wannabe Goth" Cody said putting his katana near his neck again

"h-how?" Duncan said

"I'm a nerd that all you need to know now how about we start our battle?" Cody said

"Fine with me" Duncan said reloading his gun Cody was at one of the corners checking katana

"Are you ready to die Cody?" Duncan said with a smirk

"Not until I'm 100" Cody said

They both ran at each other then disappeared then repapered 359 meters above the hotel both swords clashing somehow maintaining to stay in the air Duncan was obviously winning but then kneed him in the gut

"AGGG…so were doing cheap shots?" Cody said in pain

"apparently so" Duncan said smirking they both leaped back onto the ground(somehow not sustaining injuries from falling 360 meters above the hotel)

"Fine…activatevation code:1366367" Cody said then two Plasma cannons emerged from his shoulders

"Like that would do a different what that made out of? Duck tape and cardboard? You will always be a failure Cody!" Duncan said rushing at Cody

"say's the wannabe Goth-" Duncan was ¾ away from Cody, Cody was at the corner where he was win the battle started

",Heart breaking loser-" Duncan was now ½ away from Cody

",psycho basterd fuck up-" Duncan was now ¼ away from Cody

"Nerd killer mother fucker!" Duncan was now 10 feet away from Cody The plasma cannons were now fully charged and were aimed at Duncan

"SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled raising his claymore

"fuck…-" the left plasma cannon shot at him pushing him all the way back into the elevator

"YOU!" Cody yelled as the right plasma cannon shot exploding the elevator

Cody was now gasping for air as he lifted his helmet and threw it at the ground

"dahmit!….that not how it was supposed to end…I wanted his blood on this blade!" Cody yelled lifting his katana

"Don't worry you will be dead before you get your next thought" Duncan said emerging from the pile of scrap

"h-how did you survive it?" Cody yelled in suprisement, anger, and scariness all at the same time

"I block it all with my claymore" Duncan said

Cody quickly grabbed his helmet and put it on while at the same time Duncan reloaded his clip

"This time you die…." They both said at the same time rushing at each other

~~MEAN WHILE BACK AT CODY'S HOME~~

"Do we need this argument again he liked ME first!" Gwen yelled

"But you rejected him many times and stole Duncan away from me!" Courtney yelled

"he broke up with you!" Gwen yelled

"dahm…" Courtney said being defeated but then thought of something

"at least I had sex with him first" Courtney said smiling

"that because you guys were DRUNK!" Gwen yelled

"I was still his first" Courtney said putting her back to Gwen

As if on cue the phone ringed Courtney and Gwen fought over the phone Gwen won this time

"Hello Gwen Anderson her" Gwen greeted

"THAT NOT TRUE!" Courtney yelled

"guy's…come to the entrance of Hell Gate Hotel!" The voice said

"Chris…Chris is that you? Were are NOT doing another season!" Gwen yelled

"Just come on Duncan and Cody are fighting at the top of the hotel!" Chris said

"oh..crap!" Gwen yelled

Courtney was in the kitchen listing and ran back into the living room staring at each other they both know what happen if Cody thought about Duncan

But then Courtney smirked

"Looks like your ex screwd up again" Courtney said

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT COURTNEY! WE HAVE TO GO NOW AND HE WAS YOUR EX TO!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs grabbing the keys and Courtney and Gwen were off to Hell Gate Hotel

**~~ MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE TOP OF THE HOTEL~~**

Cody helmet was broken in half bruises and cut are every were and he was out of breath on his knees Duncan on the other hand had a bruise every her and now his cloths were still intact

"You're a useless, a failure Cody…" Duncan said

"I….I know" Cody said tears coming from his eyes

"Kind like you Don't deserve a good life nor a girl" Duncan said

"which is why I'll take the easy way out…" Cody said pulling out a revolver and aiming it to his head

" BUT NOT NOW!" Cody yelled quickly aiming it at Duncan and shooting his cheast Duncan fell back from the recoil

"Good huff… Will…huff….Prevail!" Cody yelled gasping for air

**~~ MEANWHILE AT FLOOR 23..no 24!~~**

"if we didn't take the car we would be here faster!" Courtney yelled running up the stairs

"If we didn't take the car we would have walked 90 blocks smart ass!" Gwen yelled following Courtney

"Dahm companies making 70 floored hotels!" Courtney yelled

"Don't worry hopefully we'll make it in time" Gwen said

**~~BACK AT THE HELL HOTEL(stupid name)~~**

Writer: HEY I put some though into that! + it goes with the story….kinda

**~~screwy BACK TO THE TOP OF HOTEL HELL!~~**

Cody was looking at the night sky as if the war between him and Duncan never happened

"CODY!" Gwen said running at him ignoring the rubble of the hotel cracks every where ruble of the elevator and holes in on the floor

"oh hey Gwen" Cody said normally

"what happened!" Courtney yelled from across the top of the hotel walking

"Don't ever ever EVER do that again Cody!" Gwen yelled at him

"Well this WAS personal" Cody said not looking away from the moon

"Just don't ever go out late it scares us!" Courtney said

"Oh well how about we go home?" Cody said

"n-not so fast….Cody" Duncan near lifeless corpse said

"You again? Why don't you just die..!" Cody said picking up the revolver and aiming it

"I guess I'm immortal" Duncan said

"Screwy I'll just kill you with YOUR weapon" Cody said dropping his revolver and picked up Duncan's Machine gun

"It was a good life you spent….oh what the hell am I saying you heart breaking punk wannabe psycho sunnva BITCH!" Cody yelled pulling the trigger letting all 139 bullets go though his body

"well that was a good night let go home" Cody said cheerfully walking to the stairs like that never happened

But little did they know Duncan still survived..

**There you go one of the most cuss tacular story fan fiction will ever see**

**I don't think I'll make a sequel…oh what the hell am I saying I might make another in my free time ^^ **

**News on TD insanity….crap I don't even have anything to fill you on….**

**Oh well ^^**

**This writing stuff isn't so bad I remember when I released my first story on fan fiction. I didn't' go to it for 2 weeks**

**NEXT:**

**1)Might work on the 3****rd**** chapt of TD insanity**

**2) make a comedy of Rosario + vampire ^^**


End file.
